User talk:Iamnater1225
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freddieholc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 19:45, January 18, 2013 It wasn't ME. It was wikia contributor: 72.224.5.77. I'm 86.42.72.130 aka Lenny456. I'm Freddieholc and ZackLEGOHarryPotter's new friend. In fact ZackLEGOHarryPotter kept telling BrerJake90 to block 72.224.5.77 Friends? Nevr mind let's go with your idea. Let's stay with your idea, please? Yes they are. All fans say they are. i said, Could you create the page for the Chinese Dragon from Thomas & Friends and who would be best friends with it? Messages from CoolZDane I sure am! Not yet. Messages from Freddieholc I tried but nothing has happened. Look I told you, Vimeo won't let me put my films back on for no reason. oh cousre I loved that idea. I just don't want to be botthered. What are you trying to do? Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter Where's BrerJake90? We need him to block Ice age mammal! Can you tell BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal again? Messages from Kylgrv I know that Shen reformed. I don't mind that, but I'm not really content about Shen being Celestia's love interest. I find that crazy. Mike and Sulley are already part of my adventure team. ~kylgrv Messages from Pokemonlover1 On second thought, let me handle that episode "Henry's Hero" because the friendship lesson is in the lines that Henry and Hiro are saying, okay? Just give me some time to do that! Can you please make the page pf the character Dusty Crophopper just like how you just did it to the pages Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy? Mesagges from Stu-art McMoy I'm just fine with it.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ NO!~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Because I've got too much on my hands, and I can't make designs of it.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No one, they're all complete.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No not yet.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No, there isn't anything right now.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Oh man! What do we do?! How do we get Zach back?! I can't do the plo right now.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ No, I ain't.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ After I take my turn, can we postpone the plot until Zach comes back?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Okay, but no promises.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ I'm sorry, I fell asleep.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ Yes.~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ You know we're suppose to be concentrated on the train scene. Also, how about I take over with the work?~~Stu-art McMoy .5~~ freddieholc What are you trying to do? Did you know there was a mean guy on here just now and then later on you have to put the promo i made on the wiki page? LaCroque and Horst Since you found a photo of Madame LaCroque, here are some articles with her information to add the photo to. http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Madame_LaCroque http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Madame_LaCroque And the same goes for Henri ("Uncle Horst") http://movie-villains.wikia.com/wiki/Henri http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Henri_(aka_%22Uncle_Horst%22) How's that? I'm sorry if you see it as spam. Interstate2011 (talk) 04:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Freddieholc But I've allready tried Dailymotion. and it didn't work. can you please upload pictures for coop burtonburger and chowder for the dipper and mabel adventure team 01:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello iamnater how are you? It's me Lenny456. Sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 02:22, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Messages from DragonSpore18 I'll see what I can do. About the Back to the Future thing, I've never actually seen the movies or the tv series because I don't know the characters or the story. Troy Troodon here. Thanks for the pictures of Gandalf. Can I add some info on Alatar and Pallando if you can't? Do you work on Logan's Adventures? Well do you work with him? Well, I don't work on the adventures, thou I do write original stories; and now I'm intitled to work on Benny, Leo, and Johnny Meets Mulan. - TroyTroodon But Donkey can't be part of two adventure teams. I was the one who created Donkey's page on this wiki and seeing how he wasn't part of any adventure team yet, I made him part of my team. ~kylgrv The Wizard of Oz Are you a fan of the wizard of Oz? Dragonfire810 I thought I might make a story with Medusa in it, one about Logan's Crew or The Fantasy Films Crew. TroyTroodon (talk) 00:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Oh no... don't tell me this is MonsterHigh related... TroyTroodon (talk) 00:43, September 13, 2013 (UTC)TroyTroodon Message from Tigerman531 Yeah? Maybe he's busy. Messages From Reese Ambler. Hiya There. Hey Bud i Just Realized that Yakko has Added more Charcaters To the McdonaldLand Adventure Crew. You'll Have to Check it out Until the Problems on DevaintART is Fixed. Hey Bud DevaintART is Fixed so you are Free to Go There to See Who are the Other Members for the Mcdonaldland Adventure Crew. Freddieholc Something's wrong with Lenny456's laptop. he just on his mobile now. New Messages From Reese Ammbler Hey it's Me Reese Ambler i Created a New Wiki Account if You Want to Know Why Take a Look on my Profile. Hello There. Good and i Hope you Understand that i Created a New Wiki Account. i Don't Have Any Plans right Now. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qgbhhx8gdp8&feature=c4-overview&list=UUC-Wd6cEuAdiV0ycOHSmAEA Messages from 12Adventureboy3 Can u please upload pictures of journal 3, coop burtonburger and Kick Buttowski12Adventureboy3 (talk) 15:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) can u please uploade pictures of journal 3, coop burtonburger, Kick Buttowski, and Yin and Yang from Yin Yang yo12Adventureboy3 (talk) 19:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) i still need pictures of journal 3 and coop burtonburger. please? 12Adventureboy3 (talk) 19:57, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Messages From TMNTSubspace12 TMNTSubspace 17:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) My Laptop Isn't Fixed Yet. TMNTSubspace 19:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks For The Help. TMNTSubspace 23:12, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, It's TMNTHedgehog5 TMNTSubspace 00:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I Might Do It Very Soon. TMNTSubspace 14:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I Do My Best. Will you put full lyrics of Little Twelvetoes and Electricity, Electricity. Can you put full lyrics of electricity electricity?